digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name is derived from "War Greymon", a reference to its offensive capabilities. It is a humanoid version of MetalGreymon with metal armor encasing its head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. Its body is covered with Chrome Digizoid, a powerful metal that can withstand the hardest of hits, and the Brave Shield on its back is said to be the strongest of any shield. It can wear the Brave Shield as wings, allowing it independent flight, or remove it and use it to block attacks. Its two large gauntlets are the Dramon Destroyers (Dramon Killer), extremely powerful weapons against Dramon Digimon, though they put WarGreymon at risk at the same time. Some say that when a true warrior realizes his own mission amongst his comrades, he Digivolves into a WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon is witnessed early in the game Digivolving into Omnimon to defeat Diaboromon as according to the events of Our War Game. WarGreymon also digivolves from MetalGreymon in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at level 99, or from Agumon at level 40. He can DNA digivolve with Metagarurumon at lvl 40, to Omnimon. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is an ultimate level Fire Deck Digimon, he also appears in the opening video sequence. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 WarGreymon is Agumon/Greymon's final Digivolution. Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon. He can DNA Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon, but you can only get Omnimon if both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon if they're at level 65 with Speed at 415 and Friendship must be 100%. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from MetalGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball which he fires at his opponent. This is his signature attack. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Nova Force". *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes dragon Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado': Spins at the speed of a tornado and rips through the enemy. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball. *'War Driver': Builds up energy in his claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosBlackWarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon * WarGreymon X * VictoryGreymon * Gaiomon WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. A truly brave warrior who has obtained invincible equipment. His invincible armor allows a superb chance of victory. Digital Monster X-Evolution WarGreymon X was the supposed leader of the X Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appeared when he tried to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy but when Omnimon appeared, he had to fight against him and was later forced to flee. It was during his escape that he asked Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he was unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escaped Omnimon and told his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who could not believe that the Royal Knights were their enemy. Later WarGreymon X had another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly died. He later fought against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deleted the Digital World he was among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World was recreated. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon and Kouta are being pursued by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kouta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kouta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kouta but is prevented by "Ultimate WarGreymon", a WarGreymon X saying, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon X is an unlockable character. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force)Hurls a giant fireball of super-heated energy formed from concentrated geothermic energies. *'Neptuno Force' (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Dramon Killer': Attacks with his pair of "Dramon Killer" gauntlets which existed before the X-Evolution. It ignores defense if the enemy is one of the dragon-blooded. *'Gaia Force ZERO': The Gaia Force refined; Taking the basics of the technique, but released at point-blank range using his armor's verniers. *'Terra Tornado' Drills through an adversary claws-first, with a super-speed spin attack *'Grey Fire ZERO' Variations / Subspecies * BlackWarGreymon X * WarGreymon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Featured Articles